Polyimides and similar polymers have long been used in a variety of applications in which high temperatures are encountered. Accordingly, shaped articles of polyimide have been used as bushings, seals, electrical insulators, compressor vanes, piston rings, gears, thread guides, brake linings, and clutch facings. In view of the high cost of polyimide materials, and for greater flexibility in performance characteristics, it is often desirable to combine polyimide with other materials such as metal. In this context, a continuing need exists for economical and efficient methods of combining polyimide with metals.